


Southern Hospitality

by megantheesubbie



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Accent, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Orgasm, Screenplay/Script Format, Spanking, cum for me, mdom, rough, script offer, southern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megantheesubbie/pseuds/megantheesubbie
Summary: [M4F] Southern Hospitality [Script Offer] [Gentle MDom] [FWB to D/s] [Accent] [Polite Southern Gentleman] [You want me to hit you?] [Reluctant] [Nervous] [Baby’s First Spanking] [CMNF] [Getting really into it] then [Rough] [Doggystyle] [Dirty talk] [Cum for me] [Mutual Orgasm]





	Southern Hospitality

\- - -

Overview: You’re a good ole’ fashioned, sweet, Southern boy whose friend with benefits has asked you to spank her. Your momma taught you to never hit a woman, but when you see how badly she wants it, you decide to give it a try … 

** Please feel free to adapt and improv as much as you’d like! The best scripts are the ones where the performer feels natural and comfortable, so you’re free to do whatever you need to make the script feel right for you. **

[] = actions & dialogue cues from your partner/completely optional SFX  
() = voice/tone direction  
** = emphasis

**** All characters in my scripts are 18+ ****

\- - -

(Skeptically) You … want me … to hit you? 

(Laughing, nervous) Spank, hit … I don’t particularly see that much daylight between the two ... 

When my grandma asked me to go cut down a switch and bring it to her, I wasn’t thinking, “Oh, well at least granny’s not gonna hit me, she’s just gonna spank me, so this is all good.” 

Now hold on a minute … Is this a prank? Is there a camera hidden somewhere … ? 

[pause]

Oh, you’re serious. 

(Slightly apologetic) Uhhh … look, darlin’ …

I don’t know what the men are like where you’re from, but where I’m from, we don’t do things like that. 

My momma raised me to be a nice, good ole’ fashioned Southern gentleman. 

I’m an “openin’ doors and pullin’ out chairs” kinda guy … Not a “spanking” kind of guy … 

[pause]

(Like you’re thinking) Well … Huh. 

I guess … now that you mention it, I may have … briefly entertained the idea before. 

But I always just kinda thought it was one of those things that … you know … men did *to* women … and women let them do it, because they knew the men liked it ...but *they* didn’t like it, or get anything out of it.

Which runs counter to my whole sexual philosophy. I don’t know … the whole thing always just seemed a little … mean? 

And I can’t fathom why on God’s green earth you’d want me to be mean to you, since all I want to do is bring you pleasure … 

[pause]

It feels … good … for you? 

Good pain … huh. 

No, no, it’s not that I don’t believe you … I’ll take you at your word. 

I’m just … sorta surprised, is all. 

(Laughing) I would usually say “cover my butt in butter and call me biscuit,” but you might actually do that, so … 

[pause]

You’re not planning on letting this one go, are you, darlin’? 

(Resigned) Whelp, alright then. 

I’ll do it. 

Sure. 

Why the hell not? 

I reckon’ if this is something you like enough to damn near *beg* me for it, it can’t hurt to give it a shot. 

(Laughing) Well, it *can* hurt, but ... in the good way … according to you. 

Okay, so how do you want to do this? 

Should I just sit here on the couch, or is there another chair that works better? 

You’re gonna have to give me a little guidance, darlin’ … 

This actually *is* my first rodeo. 

The couch is good? 

Okay, now … 

Do I get to see you get undressed before we do this, or are we just gonna hold up that cute little skirt of yours? 

My choice? 

Well ... you’ll be hard pressed to find a time when I don’t wanna see that gorgeous body of yours … 

Yeah, take it off. 

All of it. 

Bra and panties too … 

(Satisfied, turned on) Mmmm, I do love watching you get naked for me, darlin’. 

God was showin’ off when he made you … damn. 

You are head-to-toe perfection. 

Come here. 

[kissing sounds]

Alright, alright … hold your horses ... I’m fixin’ to throw out this little plan of yours and just pull you into the bedroom now, and I know you don’t want that, so … 

[readjusting sounds]

Come on now, lay down across my knees ... 

What was that thing you told me you liked hearing? 

Oh, right … 

Good girl. 

Mmmm, before we start, give me a minute to just admire this ass of yours, because it is pretty as a peach. 

Let me just … slide my hands over it … squeeze it … 

Damn, I love that little noise you make when I grab it … 

Do it again for me, darling? 

Good girl. 

Alright, are you ready? 

[ridiculously light smack sound] 

[another ridiculously light smack sound]

(Skeptically) What … harder? 

Okay … 

[just marginally harder smack sound] 

What, even harder? 

I don’t know … 

(Reluctantly) Alright, I’ll try. 

[solid smack sound] 

What, even harder than that? 

You’re testin’ me, sweetheart. 

[hard smack sound] 

(Turned on, getting into it) If you keep begging me like that, 

I’m liable to start putting some weight into these … 

[hard smack] 

(Getting rougher) Is that what you want from me? 

You want me to tan this ass till it turns red, 

[hard smack] 

(Full-on rough) hit you so hard you can’t sit down tomorrow? 

Yeah? 

[hard smack] 

You want me to leave my hand prints on you, so you know exactly who this ass belongs to? 

[hard smack] 

Then beg for it, darlin’. 

Beg me to leave my marks on you … 

[hard smack] 

Beg for it. 

Now! 

[hard smack] 

Good girl, that’s it … 

[hard smack] 

Fuck, hearing you beg like that … 

You know what? 

[readjusting sounds] 

Get on the floor, hurry up ... 

No, keep your ass in the air, get on all fours ...

[zipper sound]

I’m not even gonna get undressed, I’m just gonna … 

[wet sounds: fucking starts] 

(Growly) Oh fuck me, sweetheart. 

You’re already so wet for me … 

Did my spanking do this to you? 

Tell me. 

I want to hear you say it. 

[hard smack]

[loud moan/groan] 

Do you have any idea how hot it is ... to feel you ... clench … around my cock … when I hit you? 

[hard smack] 

God damn it, that’s tight. 

[wet sounds speed up/get harder] 

(Growly/angry) Is this what you like? 

Was I too polite for you before, darlin’? 

Huh? 

Say it. 

Yeah, that’s right. 

You don’t like nice, do you? 

You like to be beat … used … fucked … hard. 

Would you like it better if I reached down … 

Grabbed you by your hair … pulled it back … like this? 

Made you throw yourself … back … onto my cock?

Or maybe … you’d like it better … if I pushed your head down onto the floor … like this … put all of my weight into pounding … deep … inside of you … made you take all of me? 

You like that? 

Yeah, you do. 

Oh, fuck … 

Don’t cum yet. 

Not until I say so. 

Do you hear me? 

[hard smack] 

Answer me! 

Good girl. 

That’s what I thought. 

[building up to orgasm: feel free to improv or follow the suggestions below]

You like it when I’m rough with you … when I just take you … use you … make you mine … you’re mine … this ass belongs to me … your pussy belongs to me … you’re gonna cum for me, aren’t you? … Yes, you are … 

[right before orgasm] Cum for me. Now! 

[orgasm] 

[Afterglow: Panting, catching your breath, doing that sexy little “whew” thing guys do when blood starts rushing back to their brain after they cum]

Uhh … so … 

that was okay, right? 

(Laughing) Just wanted to make sure. 

I mean … I *am* a gentleman, after all. 

Oh ... by the way … 

That whole … “I don’t think I could ever do something like *spank* you” thing? 

(Cockily) Yeah, that was a lie. 

I’m a Dom, darlin’. 

I just wanted to see if you would beg. 

[moving away as she tries to swat you] 

(Laughing) Hey hey hey, no. 

No hitting. 

That’s my job now. 

[kissing sounds] 

So … is there anything else you wanted to try talkin’ me into?

\- - -

_This script is an original work of creative fiction, copyrighted by and intellectual property of MeganTheeSubbie. Permission is granted to post fills/adaptations of this work for non-commercial use on Reddit as long as I am properly credited as the writer. For any other uses, including paid or commercial work, **please contact me.** Any work posted behind a paywall or on a video/audio platform with monetized advertising without my consent is in violation of this agreement._

\- - -


End file.
